ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arriving in Arizona, 1873
The dropship landed near a town in Arizona, the gang looked around the area. Reia: This sure bring back memories.. Sasha: It sure does. Kiva: What do you mean? Sasha: Well, we visited another western town where we are tracking down Tom Chaney. Kiva: Who is that? Reia: An outlaw. Kiva: Oh... Terra: Any leads to Jake? Ratchet: I got it. - Ratchet scanned the surrounding area for a trail, suggested by Quorra. During the time, Kiva holds Terra's hand. Kiva: Any luck? Ratchet: Not yet. Yet, the signal's getting stronger. Genis: Perfect! Raine: I'm sure we'll find out what's going on after we get a chance to talk with him. Kiva: Seems fair. Terra: Yeah. Clank: Hmm... Reia: *sighs* Zemo couldn't stay hidden forever. We need to take him out here. If he escapes, the entire galaxy is at risk.. Kiva: I know. Ratchet: I think I found a trail. This way! - The gang decided to walk towards a new town, where Reia is suddenly feels suspicious between Kiva and Terra, but decided to keep it to herself for the time being. Kiva: Any idea where we going? Ratchet: No idea, but we have a trail towards Jake. Just follow my lead. Kiva: Alright, Ratchet. Reia: (She seems to be more happy than usual. I wonder if...) Kiva: Well, I'm happy that I finally completed my training with Reia. Terra: Yeah, I'm surprised that you knew the attacks Reia taught you. Kiva: Yep. Sasha: Tell me something, you didn't do anything crazy, did you? Kiva: What? Terra: Don't worry, Sasha. We had our love under control. Kiva: Totally. Reia: (No sudden changes from within the body system..) - A few minutes later, the gang finally reached the town, where Jake can be found. Kiva: Well, we're here.. But where's this outlaw we researched for? Terra: He's close. Stay sharp, everyone. Kiva: Alright, my love. - As they walk forward, they suddenly stopped when they see a strange boy tried to receive money by force. Kiva: You got to be kidding me... Zack: Why would--? Terra: That jack-butt thinks he can rob people's money like that!? Ratchet: Easy, Terra.. Kiva: Yeah. Please calm down, my love. Terra: ...sorry. - The gang stay put until the boy got kicked in the pants by none other than Jake. Kiva: Whoa... That's really him... Ratchet: Yeah... - The boy got backed up and tries to steal money when he shot a random citizen by accident. Ratchet: Whoa! What the heck!? Kiva: Seriously!? - The authorities arrived and arrest him for the unexpected shoot in town. Jake already headed for the saloon when the arrest took place. Suddenly, Reia keeps looking at the skies, already knowing that the war has already begun. Kiva: Reia? Reia: Sorry, I couldn't help it. War is coming and these poor people didn't know what is going on. Kiva: Calm down. They may not know what's coming but we do. Reia: Are you sure about this? I mean, the townspeople might not have a chance. Kiva: I know you're nervous about this, but we need to focus on Jake first. Reia: (No confidence...again???) Kiva: Believe me, I still got a lot of confidence in me. Reia: Good to hear that. When I train you for the first time, I used to have confidence and tried to help you. And now... Looks like I'm the one with no confidence... Kiva: I don't have to train you, but you have to be yourself. What Eriza would've done to help you? Reia: ...love...for her daughter. Kiva: You mean she didn't say that to you? Reia: Yes. Kiva: Oh wow... But she still cares for you. Your her daughter.. Reia: I know. I just wish she can say those three words...like you can say two. Kiva: I'm sorry to hear that. Reia: It's okay. I'm sure that-- - Out of nowhere, and from behind Reia, Eriza showed up. Eriza: --I would be proud of you. Reia: What the!? Kiva: Eriza??? Eriza: Yes. I hear Reia's comment. It's true, I didn't say those words because of time pressure. Kiva: Oh, right.. Eriza: Reia, may I speak with you? Reia: S--Sure. - Reia ran to her mother and have a little talk. Meanwhile, Ratchet and the others found both Saiyans talking to each other. Suddenly, Reia hugged her mom because Eriza finally said the needed words to her dear daughter. Kiva: She finally did it.. Terra: Seems the love for her child still hold strong.. Kiva: Just like our love for each other, my love. Terra: That's right. - Both Reia and Eriza walked back towards the gang, with a smile and a tear of happiness on Reia's face. Kiva: Glad that went very well. - During the talk, Genis spotted Jake headed for the saloon. Reia: It sure did. - Eriza then started to fade. Reia: Wait.. Are you--? Eriza: Relax. This is just an advanced communication from Conton City. Remember, my dear daughter, I will always love you. Reia: *sniff* I..love you too, mom... - Eriza placed a special summon charm on Reia's hand before the transmission ended. Kiva: Wait.. So, with this one, we can summon Eriza anytime, right? Reia: Yes. Before she goes back, she told only I can summon her, because of the Saiyan bloodline. Kiva: Oh, okay. Sounds cool. Be sure to keep it with you. Reia: I will. Genis: Uhh, guys? Kiva: What is it, Genis? Genis: Jake just entered into the saloon. If we hurry, we can still help him. Kiva: Alright. - The gang rushed towards the saloon to find Jake. Category:Scenes